Roll in the Sheets
by Madarao The Authoress
Summary: It's Supernatural! In the real world everything from Supernatural is real- and Jensen and Jared are smack in the middle of it, taking the brothers' places. Two hunters protect them and Jared falls for the hunter keeping an eye on him. Jared Sam /OC


**Yay! I'm branching out! So far, I've only written stories for Fullmetal Alchemist. xD This story was actually a birthday story for Flare Redwood, one of my friends. She loves it. xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own /anything/ from Supernatural, nor Jared and Jensen. Flare is my friend's OC; Leia and Ether are my OCs. **

**Warnings: Foul language. Sexual content. **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

It was all real. That had turned his world upside-fucking-down. The demons, the devil, the angels, the spirits, even the fucking werewolves. One lay across the bed beside his own, long red hair fanned out across her back. He turned onto his side, propped on his elbow, and watched her.

"What're you thinking, Jared?" she asked, corners of her pink lips quirking up. His own twitched, but he didn't smile.

"Mm, nothing."

"Don't lie." The book she was reading closed with a snap. One leg bent and tucked under the knee of the other as she sat up, now facing him.

"Well-"

"Yo! Loverboy and… you." Leia shoved her way inside, stowing away the tool she'd used to pick the door's lock in her back pocket. The red coat she wore was only half on, black hair pulled back into a pony tail. "Jensen and I are going out to get breakfast, alright. I'll get something for the both of you, and you'd better like it." One angry gloved finger pointed their way, Jensen peeking in the door behind her. Ether, her angel, was standing in the hall, looking around like he was lost. "After all, money ain't easy to come by." Then she turned, pulling the coat the rest of the way on, and left the room. Everybody knew she wasn't happy about having to "baby sit" Jared, Jensen, _and_ some random werewolf girl.

"Sorry bout that." Jensen mumbled, pulling the door closed again. Jared chuckled.

"Jensen's sure got his hands full with that one. Hard to believe she's only fourteen, foul-mouthed and bitchy as she is."

"Sure is, Flare. Poor Jensen. But that's not all that important right now." Jared moved over to Flare's bed. The tips of his fingers brushed across the scar on Flare's shoulder where a werewolf had bitten her. Shivers chased each other up and down her spine, sea-foam green eyes slipping closed slowly.

"Alright, naughty boy. We've got about twenty minutes before they get back."

"Plenty of time."

"Better get started, then." Jared kissed the side of her neck lightly, then moved on to nipping and sucking. His hands slid under her tank top, then shoved it off. Their mouths met, teeth dragging at lips and tongues probing. His fingers dragged up to the back of her bra, undoing the clasps and slipping it off. Flare pulled his shirt off for him. The rest of their clothes followed. Her back hit the bed, one bare leg wrapping around his thigh.

"Don't have any-"

"Don't worry about. Just go on." Flare breathed, and Jared nodded. They went at it, just like they'd done on many nights before. All in random beds in random hotels, in different towns and sometimes in different states. It didn't take long. They lay there, panting, for most of the time.

"We should get dressed. They'll be back in a few minutes." Jared panted, looking over at his lover.

"You're right." She pushed herself up, finding her bra and panties in the mess on the floor. Jared watched her for a moment before finding his own clothes. Flare was tying her boot when the door banged open again. Leia made a face, eyed them, and held out a McDonalds' bag.

"Take it. I got shit to do." she barked, one hand on her hip.

"Yes, ma'am." Jared replied sarcastically, taking the bag from her and peeking inside.

"Bastard." she mumbled. The door slammed hard behind her. "… glad we got separate rooms. Damn… been at it again. Smell it…" they heard her say before it got to faint to hear. Both simply laughed, shaking their heads before Jared grabbed one biscuit out of the bag and handed it to Flare.

"She didn't sound too happy."

"When does she ever."

"Never, I guess." Jared replied, muffled around a bite of the biscuit.

"Mm, doesn't matter." Flare pulled him down for a kiss again, food in her hand. So maybe everything from _Supernatural _being real wasn't so bad. He'd never have met Flare otherwise, and he didn't even want to think about that.

"Love you." he whispered against her lips.

"Love you, too, Jared."

* * *

**This /is/ a one-shot, and it would be epic if you'd leave a review and lemme know what you think! Ciao!**

**hugs&kisses~ Madarao  
**


End file.
